1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip with flexible locking arms for maintaining in a locked position a tubular element within a range of diameters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes clips for retaining a tube, such as a wire, pipe or other tubular structural element. However, such clips are frequently designed for a tube of a specific diameter or a limited range of diameters. While some clips, such as those of a snail-type design, can accommodate a range of diameters, these clips frequently do not have a locking mechanism to assure the secure engagement of the clip to the tube. Additionally, particularly with automotive applications, the clip must not only securely engage the tube but must also have little or no tendency to rattle.
Examples of prior art clips include U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,090 entitled "Hose Clip" and issued on Jul. 21, 1998 to Locke; U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,573 entitled "Aperture Held Clip Type Fastener" and issued on Jan. 6, 1998 to de Beers et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,015 entitled "Clip for Fastening Pipes and Similar Articles" and issued on Apr. 8, 1997 to Morini; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,696 entitled "Conduit Clip" and issued on Jul. 9, 1996 to Laughlin et al.